


sakripisyo

by sammywhammy (ElegantlyAscended)



Category: Encantadia
Genre: Angst, Gen, Lowercase, Spoilers, i am so angsty i can't deal, idek pov, major spoilers for tonight's episode
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantlyAscended/pseuds/sammywhammy
Summary: ang huling paalam ng isang sang're, at ang iniisip ng iba.





	

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR SPOILERS PO FOR TONIGHT'S (January 26, 2017) EPISODE! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED PO, THANK YOU!
> 
> <><><><><>
> 
> whOO sobrangst mga dudes,,,, also first fanfic here and it's angst. nice

nag-alala si danaya para kay amihan.

alam niya na ang kapangyarihan niya ay may hangganan lang.

pero tangina, kung hindi niya ipipilit ‘to.

_gising ka na, kapatid._

at gumising din siya.

kung alam lang niya na ito ang huling beses na makikita na gising si amihan.

<><><><><>

lumalaban si alena.

hindi lang para sa kaligtasan ng lireo.

hindi lang para sa kaligtasan ng sapiro.

lumalaban siya para sa kaligtasan ng pamilya niya.

lalo na si amihan.

nasaktan si alena, at nasaktan din si amihan uli, pero ginawa ni alena ang lahat na pwedeng gawin para hindi mapahamak si amihan.

lahat para sa kapatid niya.

“umalis ka na dito alena!”

“hindi kita iiwan!”

kung hindi siya tinigil ng kapatid niya, sana hindi sila nagpaalam.

pero alam ni alena na ang paalam nila dito ang huling paalam nilang dalawa.

<><><><><>

andaming taga ang nagawa sa kanya.

_ang sakit._

may isa sa hita niya.

nataga siya sa likod niya.

may laslas sa dibdib niya.

naramdaman niya na ano pang laban niya, hindi siya tatagal.

_sana alam nila alena, pirena, at danaya na mahal ko sila._

nasasakal siya.

“ano ang gusto mo?”

wala nang paghihinayang.

_mahal ko kayo._

“mas pipiliin ko mamatay para sa lireo.”

“bibigay ko ang nais mo.”

<><><><><>

naglalakad si pirena sa gubat.

ang mga pangamba niya ay kumakalat sa isip niya.

wala siyang oras makaisip nung natamaan siya ng isang malakas na hihip ng hangin.

_anong ibig sabihin nito ---_

_hindi._

_huwag po._

_huwag si amihan._

at sa pagrinig niya sa boses ni amihan (na parang haplos lang ng hangin, ang inisip ni pirena sa hinayang) natupad ang pinakamasamang panaginip niya.

_patay na si amihan._

at tumakbo siya.

kinuha niya si mira at naramdaman niya ang apaw ng kapangyarihan na alam na alam niya.

kahit ano ang maisip niya, hindi siya handa para makita ang bangkay ng kapatid niya.

at ang una niyang maisip ay;

_ba’t hindi tayo nag-paalam?_

<><><><><>

**Author's Note:**

> #EncantadiaSakripisyo


End file.
